


The Mysterious Story of Mieczyslaw Stilinski and His Sourwolf

by SabArtFan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Sweethearts, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mates, Shapeshifter Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabArtFan/pseuds/SabArtFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mieczyslaw looked back into the rainbows eyes of Derek and a soft smile surfaced on his tiny features, followed by delighted giggles and stretched arms begging to be held. Derek felt his core melt and gave the delicate baby a rare smile, cheeks flushing with happiness. When he finally held the baby to his chest, after following the careful yet wary instructions from both mothers, he felt complete like he never had before. His worrying personality easing into peaceful contentment.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Or the fic where Sterek are blissful mates since infancy, Stiles is a multi-shifter, Derek is adorable and still emotionally constipated and everything should be fine but then obviously drama happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdfightingwhovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfightingwhovian/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely nerdfightingwhovian (a.k.a Fluffy at wheredidhiseyesbrowsgo on Tumblr) for her 21st Anniversary! The project is actually a fic that entangle all of Fluffy's favorite things which is why the fic is a.k.a A Stereked Portray of Fluffy. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as she does and look up for future updates!  
> Thanks  
> SabArtFan (a.k.a soledadgeek on tumblr)

When Mieczyslaw Stilinski was born, he’d been long awaited by his parents, John and Claudia Stilinski. They gazed upon their baby’s beauty with the all-consuming oblivion of blissful parents. Mieczyslaw though, didn’t seem very impressed. He actually started crying right when his pensive, cute frown looked upon his mother. Even a newborn infant, Mieczyslaw turned out to be unpredictable and what his parents would never dare say passed their minds more often then not “a moody, infuriating little evil.” From the beginning, Claudia and John knew life with their child would never be boring although challenging at times.

That said, our story doesn’t start with the poor introduction of baby Mieczyslaw to his new life and puzzled parents. Our story start a few days later, where our newborn child meet one Derek Hale.

Derek Hale was part of a long line of strong and fierce born werewolves, with the heavy weight of being the best and worthy descendant of the Hale’s centuries’ old bloodline resting upon his small shoulders (even though Talia always insisted that she only wished her son to be happy. Derek didn’t believe it one bit.), a proud and broody 5 years old thing.

The Hales and Stilinskis were close friends, due to their knowledges of the supernatural and being happy residents of small town Beacon Hills. Claudia was also the descendant of a rare line of shifters. Not werewolves, not werecats, not werefoxes; simply shifters. Like in shifting into whatever animals they felt like. Sadly, Claudia had been forgotten in this pool gene and happened to only know of the supernatural without actually having any benefits from it. Upon her arrival in Beacon Hills, with a fresh from the academy deputy John Stilinski, she recognized the Hale for what they were as soon as she stumbled upon some of them at the grocery’s store. Being respectful of her family’ traditions, Claudia introduced herself quickly and requested shelter from the local Alpha. Surprised at first, Talia grew rapidly fond of the slender and tall woman, with the eyes sparkling honey gold. It was the start of a long friendship.

Which bring us back to baby Mieczyslaw and one Derek Hale’s introduction. Talia had been adamant in helping Claudia through her childbirth’s recovery as John had a somewhat subjective paternity’s leave (meaning he was available when no serious case where involved at the BHPD, which was not the case at the moment), and she was now the proud mother of five children (having werewolves’ healing always facilitated the rather exhausting work of child’ delivery.) She had brought Derek along with her, even though there were vehement protestations from his part, since he was still so young and no adults could take care of him.

As Talia and Claudia silently chuckled in the face of a sulking Derek, sitting in the corner of Ms Stilinski’s room, on a dingy armchair, feeling awkward and uncomfortable with the women’s chatter, young Mieczyslaw started stirring in his crib, whining lightly for his next feed. Surprising himself even more than the women, Derek was up and bending over the crib in a matter of supernatural speed and feasted down on the small fragile being laying under the soft covers. He’d felt strange since entering this house, weirdly enticed by the small child’s smell but figuring it was probably the echo of home he felt within this household.

Mieczyslaw looked back into the rainbows eyes of Derek and a soft smile surfaced on his tiny features, followed by delighted giggles and stretched arms begging to be held. Derek felt his core melt and gave the delicate baby a rare smile, cheeks flushing with happiness. When he finally held the baby to his chest, after following the careful yet wary instructions from both mothers, he felt complete like he never had before. His worrying personality easing into peaceful contentment.

If Talia and Claudia exchanged knowing glances and mischievous confidences about an upcoming wedding then Derek was never to know. He was compelled in watching his future unfold from fierce, sparkling golden eyes.

* * *

 

When Stiles (no more Mieczyslaw, he’d never live another day of school with this godawful name or so help him…) reached his 6th birthday, he loved Ninjas movies and practiced diligently the awesome moves he’d seen, he had a fair knowledge of sarcasm and sass and used it way too often for the likes of his father (his mother found it hilarious), enjoyed listening to old rock classics with his father when he took him for rides in his police cruiser, singing along Spanish Bombs from the Clash as loudly as possible even though he didn’t understand much of the words but the music was catchy and… most of all, what Stiles preferred to everything at the tender age of 6 years old, was Derek Hale.

Cool, serious, knowledgeable, 11 years old werewolf extraordinaire Derek Hale, who’d just learned how to shift in his full-wolf form; a fluffy yet broody (of course) black marvel of  _canis lupus_ which wonder of wonder, accepted to carry him on his back.

What hadn’t been planned though, was that young Stiles, instantly taken with Derek’s wolf alter-ego, would immediately shift himself in a goofy, puffy ball of russet wolf’s cub.  Without questioning the enormity of what had just happened, Stiles stumbled toward Derek and nipped the edge of his jaws, his ears and tail, until Derek finally unfroze and went along with the play.

None of the children took notice of the serious, whisper-shouting talk their parents were having. Claudia was twisting her hands in anguish, unsure of how to raise a child with the genetics abilities of her ancestors without being a shifter herself. Talia, in the name of the Hale as their Alpha, promised to help the child control his abilities to the best of her knowledge and it was further decided that if ever Stiles proved to be a bigger challenge than the werewolves could take on, he could always be sent in Poland, to learn with his mother’s family the glorious destiny of being a shifter.

It hadn’t been taken in consideration, or even thought about, that separating mates bonded since infancy would create unspeakable damages. If they’d known they’d signed their children to a fate sealed with misery, Derek and Stiles’s families might have wanted to give this future expatriation more deliberation.

And that’s where our story find its dramatical turn.

 


	2. The Drama of Growing Up

Strangely enough, Stiles had no troubles controlling his shift. Any of his shifts. He learned from the Hale family to use his enhanced capacities with accuracy. What he learned by himself (and a bit through his mother) was that some of his senses were highlighted depending on which animals he focused his magical shifting ability on; if he thought about particularly strong animals, per exemple a tiger or a lion, he could feels the power unfurl within his muscles. If he thought about a hawk or any birds of prey, his vision would get disturbingly sharp, zooming at will. He also learned that to create an effortless shift, he needed as much knowledge as possible about each animals he intended to shift into. Be it their specific talents, their anatomy and their usual behaviors, it all helped in the end to create a perfect and almost absolute shift. From age 6 to 10, Stiles developed his abilities at a frighteningly quick pace. He was mastering the wolf, the artic fox, the ocelot, the snow leopard and the bald eagle within the first 3 years.

If the Hale had an idea as to why Stiles was so stable with his shifts and learning, they didn’t say a word about it, except between themselves and the Stilinski, late at night, when the kids were sleeping, certain that Stiles and Derek wouldn’t hear them say words as «mate» and « anchor» and «they’re too young», «maybe it’ll pass». They never knew either that their words were useless. Derek and Stiles knew what they were to each other and were convinced nothing would ever change that.

 

* * *

 

The relationship between the two boys had changed but also stayed the same through the years. There’d been some harsh moments; when Derek left to go to High School, when Stiles met his new friend Scott on his first lonesome day without his mate in Middle School, how excited he’d been to spend time with a boy his age and how Derek had growled and snarled when Stiles first told him all about Scott, breathless and flushed with happiness. There had been the time when Derek started growing so fast, uncomfortable with the mature strength of his wolf taking over his aching and expending body, the fierce nature of the beast coiling underneath his muscles. Derek started feeling urges that his mate couldn’t satisfy yet. He grew scared and he then started hanging out with Erica, Boyd and Isaac, trying to change his mind. He’d been reluctant to bring Stiles with him everywhere cause it was «weird» and «annoying», he was «just a freaking kid, wtf Derek?», all words Derek and Stiles heard from their respective friends and taught them the pain of being mated since infancy while dealing with a somewhat large age gap. But if there’s one thing they knew, it was that they loved each other. At the end of the day, they couldn’t spend more than a few hour apart and learned to deal with all the rest as long as they were together.

Derek had always been intent on scent-marking Stiles heavily as his but with the years passing, with Scott and all their changes, he became even more fierce about it. They started exchanging clothes; Stiles happily wearing Derek’s old baseball jersey when Derek proudly received, as his fourteen years old gift, his dad’s leather coat. Derek himself had to be satisfied with some of Stiles’ caps or backpack, accessories mostly as they were still so far apart in size. Stiles promised to be very tall and lithe but he was still gangly and awkward, about 4 sizes down from Derek. It didn’t stop Derek from sprawling himself as close to Stiles (and sometimes even on top of him) as possible and as often as he could excuse it. Whenever they watched a movie, when they sat together anywhere, anytime, and every time he could sneak into Stiles room at night, to sleep with him in his too small bed, his control wearing thin with the passing years as the young body curled into his, trusting and fragile. But if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he would never hurt Stiles, would not betray the trust the child had in him. He would take care of his mate. Always.

Their favorite moment to bask in their scenting habits would be the saturday morning, when the adults were busy and they would stay in bed as long as possible, eating and chatting, cheeks rubbing each ones’ necks, fingers caressing backs and arms. It was comforting for them both. Their own little island of peace and normalcy even though everyone seemed intent on telling them they were wrong for being the way they were. They couldn’t know, couldn’t be so sure. They were too young...

They didn’t care. All that mattered was each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Obviously, as always when things goes too well, life has to remind you it isn’t all rainbows, sparkles and fluff.

Stiles started noticing things were going wrong when his mother first forgot to pack him lunch for school. Sure, his mother wasn’t perfect but if there’s one thing she never forgot, it was feeding him and his Dad the most healthy and delicious meals ever. From then on, it happened more regularly as well as becoming worst. The nightmare unfurled from his 9 years old to 10. There was a lot of empty home, a lot of Derek cuddling him in his lonely bed, trying to kept the echo of his cold house at bay, there was a lot of talks about doctors and treatments, a lot of microwave food from Mrs Hale and Mrs. McCall, a lot of heavy silence...

It culminated with some awful thing the doctors called «frontemporal dementia». Mrs McCall just said that Claudia «keep forgetting things» but that it «don’t mean she love you any less, honey. Never doubt that.» It didn’t make him feel better but he supposed he understood now.

What it meant basically, is that his Mom would never eat sushi with him anymore, would never share their weird habit of eating pickles and nutella together anymore, something she picked when she was pregnant with him (Derek and Dad always said it was unnatural but they loved it, it was their thing), it meant that she didn’t remember their amazing camping vacations at the Yosemite National Park two years ago, where they’d stargaze the endless night sky, where Stiles had learned more about the animals he could shift into than he had even learned in a book. It meant that they couldn’t watch My Cousin Vinny together on the next Thanksgiving, as were their tradition, because his Mom would not even remember that she loved this movie... that she loved his Dad... and him.

It meant so much more than what Mrs McCall and the doctors said.

It meant the end of Stiles’ world.


End file.
